


routine kisses

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, a little meta, routine kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: For @hallowwen on tumblr!"routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they're doing"





	routine kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I finally have the time and a bit of inspiration to write!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

Ryan thought it would be more difficult, getting used to the fact that he's dating Shane now. Sure, everything felt new and even a bit weird at the beginning, but it was still _Shane_. The guy he could talk about popcorn for an hour straight, who gets fake-pissy at Ryan for stealing food off his plate and who wouldn't recognize any real proof of ghosts if it'd hit him right in his big ol' head. 

From then on, it was easy to fell into a routine and treat their relationship as an extension of what they already had. Because it was simply that. They never stopped being best friends, or the ghoulboys. They just got a new neat little label like _boyfriends_ or _partners_. But it all meant the same thing in the end. What they already had, with benefits like slumping against Shane whenever Ryan pleases, so Shane can wrap one of his unreasonably long arms around him and they fit perfectly together. Or Ryan grabbing onto Shane's hand when he gets startled, even if he's embarrassed about it later. What's a little embarrassment for the comfort of Shane's too big for their own good hand in his. 

The movie nights they had become date nights, the previously established space disappeared between them as they ended up tangled together on Shane's big, soft couch, or Ryan's bed every single time. Kissing Shane whenever he damn wants to is just a big perk, not to mention the sex. Ryan honestly can't decide which one is his favorite.

He never thought much about the other little pleasant things that made their relationship amazing until now, staring at the sea of unedited footage, unable to concentrate without Shane's presence next to him. It's becoming a problem, honestly. Well, maybe Ryan just misses him more than usual, barely being able to spend time outside of work with Shane lately, Unsolved completely taking over his days. He loves doing it more than anything, but man, he's been stressed in the past week. 

Ryan misses the sleepovers, curling up next to him after Shane fucks him into the mattress, or rides him, or just laying around arguing over a ghost hunting show, or watching some dumb reality TV together. And Ryan misses their trips to Disneyland, or anywhere they wound up sometimes, really. That's what Ryan loved about them most, how well they work, it's like they're always on an adventure together. Even after several months of dating, they never fail to surprise the other. 

Altogether, Ryan was just feeling way too sappy, wanting nothing more than to kiss his boyfriend's stupid face but Shane was fucking late. He looked at his reflection in the darkened screen in front of him, chin propped up in his hand. 

He's having more and more bad hair days lately, schedule too cramped to go and get a haircut even. His hand twitches towards his hat, but then he lets it fall back on the table, remembering that Shane _still_ hadn't arrived yet and Ryan didn't get his mandatory forehead kiss in the morning, which would be made difficult with the hat.

It sort of hits him like a ton of bricks, because it wasn't a conscious thought, coming deep from his brain after getting used to the gentle press of Shane's lips near his hairline almost every day for seven months now. 

Ryan did gape at him like a fish the first time Shane did it, about a week and a half into their very much new but pretty fucking exciting relationship, right after they stopped hiding it so it was for everyone to see. They were never big on PDA, that was one of the many things they both agreed on when putting down the ground rules. Of course, there were some touches here and there, Ryan stroking a hand down Shane's arm just because, or Shane putting a hand on Ryan's thigh under the table in the Ghoul HQ, curious to see how much he can distract him while they're recording. 

There were quick kisses, only sometimes though, because in the first few weeks of their relationship most people in the office started cooing around them every single time, almost in perfect unison. Ryan thought it was at least a bit fucking creepy. They weren't safe at locations either, TJ and Devon doing the same, mostly to drive them up the wall, Ryan saw right through them. 

Before he could marvel more at the rest of their domestic little habits he sees Shane walking towards him. He has the softest little smile on his face, complete with the lovely crinkle of the corners of his eyes Ryan loves so much and wow, does he look at Ryan every time like this? 

It's a heady thought, not helped by the fact that his entire being fills with warmth as his boyfriend gets closer. He lights up like a fucking Christmas tree and he doesn't even care that Shane knows, that _everyone_ knows who takes one look at his big toothy smile. Let them know, Ryan thinks, it's usually written all over his face anyway.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Shane asks, smugly as he _finally_ stops next to Ryan. He's standing right next to his chair, so Ryan has to crane his neck more than usual if he wants to look at him properly.

Before Ryan could even think of an answer Shane is leaning in, planting a just as gentle kiss on his forehead as Ryan expected and he basks in the feeling of it against his skin, almost melts, as the weak weak man he is.

And then Shane is pulling away like that kiss did not just shut down Ryan's entire operating system. He doesn't get far though, hands cupping his cheeks to pull him back into a sweet kiss. Ryan feels the soft hum against his lips and relishes in Shane's stubble brushing against his chin. He dares to drag his tongue along Shane's, workplace rules be damned, feeling Shane lean more of his weight on the arms of his chair as he breathes a quiet moan into Ryan's mouth.

"Wow, will I get such a greeting every day if I bring you coffee?" Shane says after they separated, both of them struggling a bit to catch their breaths. Ryan thinks he's fucking beautiful like this, flushed, eyes shining, he even loves the stupid Cheshire grin on his kiss bitten lips.

"I didn't even know you brought me coffee," Ryan admits, mirroring Shane's grin. "but don't get used to it, this was a special occasion."

"Too late, baby. Already got used to it." Shane answers with a wink, moving away to sit in his chair and push a still steaming coffee cup in front of Ryan. Well, that explains why he was late.

Ryan thinks it's pretty wild, how after even months and months of being basically attached by the hip (even more so now that they started dating) Ryan could still get excited over just spotting Shane's stupidly tall form in a crowd. Or about him getting Ryan his favorite coffee, or lunch. Because it says 'I know you've been stressed lately and I care about you' and nothing warms Ryan's stupid heart more, so soft for this idiot next to him.

Ryan doesn't say anything besides a "thanks, big guy" however, as he puts his hat on. 

He doesn't need to, that kiss said a lot already. Besides, Shane knows how fucking gone Ryan is over him and he never fails to take advantage of that, the little shit he is. 

Even now, it's shown in the content happy expression he wears as he sips his coffee, or how he gives Shane's arm an affectionate squeeze as he can finally focus on working properly and in comfortable silence, chairs pushed up close together, just how they like it.

Shane loves everything about their relationship, the Good Luck kiss they share (as Shane lovingly named it) before they enter any location for Unsolved has to be one of his favorites, however. As the name suggests, it's to give them good luck. To catch something on camera ("all of the good luck kisses on the world wouldn't be enough, Ryan") to not die because Shane provoked some demon, or that the episode will do well, it's a little bit of all of those, and most importantly, an excuse. 

Just like how it started, when Shane couldn't control himself on the porch of some allegedly haunted home. They were fairly newly dating, it's been only a couple of weeks since they got their shit together and finally impulse made out in the library as soon as they were left alone after the shooting of a Post Mortem. 

Later they made a deal that they'd keep things professional at work, especially because no one knew about them yet. And Shane agreed, but there was only one, tiny problem. Ryan looked gorgeous. Like all the damn time. Even in the shitty light of the porch, and with a BuzzFeed beanie stuck over his messy hair and eyes tired from all the traveling they did. He was fucking stunning and kissable and Shane couldn't help but marvel at the fact that _he's allowed to_ kiss him, anytime. 

No more pining, no more wondering what it's like, how he tastes if Ryan would look at him with a soft, lovestruck expression afterward every time, because Ryan is his _boyfriend_ , and Shane would never admit it to anyone how it made his heart flutter still. 

He was allowed to, so he did. Brain turned off, cupping Ryan's cheek in one hand to press a soft kiss to his lips, while Ryan was talking none the less. Right in front of the whole crew. When Ryan (and everyone else, honestly) stared at him bewildered, Shane just grinned and shrugged. 

"It's a good luck kiss," He said, before casually stepping into the house, heart racing, most definitely not from the thought of what kind of ghosts and demons are waiting for them inside.

That's how Shane single-handedly outed them. Ryan being pissy about it later was all for show though, it's not like they were hiding their relationship too well anyway. They just didn't exactly know how to go about it, and it made things a lot easier later in the end.

Shane did it again, next shoot, and on every single one ever since, until it became tradition. To the point that Ryan would just tilt his head up for a kiss, in a middle of a sentence even, if that's when they arrived at whatever ghoul infested location they were visiting and Shane adored him for it, happy to comply and peck him on the lips every single time.


End file.
